Mortynight Run
|code = 202}} "Mortynight Run" is the second episode of the second season of ''Rick and Morty''. It is the thirteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 2, 2015. It was written by David Phillips and directed by Dominic Polcino. Synopsis After Rick sells a gun to an alien assassin so he can afford an afternoon at a video arcade, Morty tries to stop the assassin before he can kill his target. Plot During a flying lesson, Rick and Morty realize that Jerry has stowed-away. After dropping Jerry off at Jerryboree, a cross-temporal daycare designed specifically for Jerrys, Rick sells an antimatter gun to Krombopulos Michael, an alien assassin. Rick reveals he sold the gun to afford an afternoon at a video arcade Blips and Chitz, which features a game called "Roy: A Life Well Lived". Morty, upset by Rick's immoral decision, attempts to stop Krombopulous Michael from killing his target. After accidentally killing Krombopulous Michael with his poor spaceship piloting, Morty is introduced to the assassin's target, who assumes the name "Fart". Morty insists on freeing Fart and helping him get back to the wormhole he came through to return him to his race. Government forces give chase, leading to a shoot out with lots of civilian casualties, and Rick rages that none of these people would have died if Morty hadn't interfered with Krombopulous Michael. After returning Fart to the wormhole to his home planet, Fart reveals his plan to return with his race and "cure" all carbon based life forms from the universe. Morty is then forced to make a moral decision, and kills his friend using the antimatter gun, meaning that all the deaths and destruction that resulted from his decision to save Fart were for nothing. Meanwhile, Jerry has spent his time socializing with many other Jerrys at Jerryboree, before being picked up at the end of the day. The episode ends with a promotional ad for "Blips & Chitz". Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith (daycare costume) *Gearhead *Fart *Krombopulos Michael *Roy *Gear People *Alien Police *Alien Creatures from the season 2 promo *Gromflomites *Paul Fleishman *Mr. Meeseeks (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jessica (Non-Speaking Cameo; Imagination Sequence) *Gwendolyn (Cameo; Imagination Sequence) Deaths * Krombopulos Michael * At least 14 unnamed Gromflomites * Many unnamed Gear People * 1 unnamed Garblovian * Fart Songs *Goodbye Moonmen Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on Midnight Run, the movie that Jerry watches with the costumed Beth character at the daycare. *Summer does not appear in this episode, although the Jerry daycare has a slide shaped like her. **Although Beth doesn't appear in person, she is represented by a woman in costume at the Jerry daycare. *This is the first episode to be named after Morty. *A Mr. Meeseeks can be seen in the background at the Blips & Chitz arcade, helping an alien win a video game, where it can be seen disappearing when the alien wins. *In the Jerry daycare, the song "Human Music" from the episode M. Night Shaym-Aliens! can be heard in the background. *When Rick fills out the form for the Jerry daycare, many details are revealed to the audience, such as the fact that Rick didn't seem to remember his Jerry's dimension (or maybe because he lives in another universe he can't be 100% sure that the Jerry of the dimension where he lives now is the original Jerry), and that the date of the episode was either on January 12, 2015, or December 1, 2015, depending on if Rick uses the United States date system or not. *Around 10:23 minutes into the episode, at Gearhead’s place, you can clearly see a porn poster in the background. *While Jerry is in the room of Jerrys who never got picked up, you can see a ‘Hungry for Apples?’ vending machine referencing the advertising campaign he made in the M. Night Shaym-Aliens! episode. * The wormhole from which Fart came is clearly representative of a vagina, suggesting he is actually some kind of cosmic trans-dimensional queef. * A cardboard version of Morty can be seen after all the Jerrys race over to the TV to watch Midnight Run with the costume version of Beth just before the next scene plays. * The Blu-Ray release features special guest commentary from Erik Wolpaw, Jay Pinkerton, and Gabe Newell. Cultural References * The 'visions' caused by Fart are largely inspired and an homage to the works of Vince Collins (expecially Malice in Wonderland), an American filmmaker and animator active in the psychedelic movement. https://youtu.be/R2BAeh8wZLI https://youtu.be/8OHnC24Qx8k ** Along with this, the visual of Morty's skin peeling off in one of the visions is a direct reference to a similar scene from the music video for "The Music Scene" by Blockhead, animated by Anthony Francisco Schepperd. *''Blips & Chitz'' is a reference to the national arcade chain Dave and Buster's. *Fart's manner of speaking, as well as his psychedelic, space-themed song, is a parody of rock legend David Bowie. Jemaine Clement, who voices Fart, parodied Bowie in a similar fashion in the show Flight of the Conchords. *Jemaine Clement, the voice of Fart, sings "Goodbye Moonmen" in the middle of the episode in a seemingly irrelevant tangent, similar to how he and Bret Mckenzie sing as the titular duo in Flight of the Conchords. The music for the song is written by Ryan Elder and lyrics by David Phillips & Dan HarmonThe official Moonmen Music Video by Adult Swim *The sound effect that plays when Jerry is forwarding emails to his other-selves is remotely similar to the sound effect of when a player successfully combines an item in the video game series Monster Hunter. Episode Connections *An episode of Ball Fondlers from the episode Rixty Minutes can be seen on a TV, while another shows an episode of ''Gazorpazorpfield''. *Look closely at the glowing rocks Rick puts in his trunk: they have several pink threads on them. The rocks are seen again at the beginning Total Rickall, as well as the final form of these parasitic threads. Transcript View a full transcript of the episode here. Site navigation it:Episodio 13 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes